


Snowman made from Dust

by StephCaroline



Series: Elena is Brian, Brian is Elena [1]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Elena is Brian, F/M, Female Brian, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, Set in Fast Five, Sexual Content, Teen Wolf cameo to explain the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the love he felt for the Torettos had grown in to something all consuming, so much so that sometimes he saw them both and felt like he couldn't breath, how could he love two people with the same nerve wracking intensity?</p><p>He was with Mia and he was so happy with her, so full of love that was reflected in her eyes, in those moments he felt like all would be alright and then Dom would enter the room with his own gravitational pull and would smile at them and Brian would feel like a fraud, like he was only giving half of himself when Mia was giving him her all.</p><p>He felt like he was breaking apart.</p><p>**</p><p>"Sit" Stiles ordered straightening himself. Brian obeyed, the others stayed quiet. "Your very own essence is divided, it's like there were two people inside your body, each one with a mind of their own, how are you still sane?" Stiles asked and Brian let out a humorless laugh. </p><p>"I'm not sure I am"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART!

**Author's Note:**

> So! I had this saved since a long time ago, the ideo wouldn't stop poking me so I just had to write it, I've loved the idea od Brian and Dom since always and, no offence to any Letty fans, never liked Letty with Dom very much, I admired her (female, badass that kicked ass? yes please!) but just not with Dom. and then Fast Five ame along and I really liked Elena, and her chemestry with Dom. By the time I watched the movie for the 5th time it hit me that she was the female version of Brian, (come on, she saw them as good people even whe they were criminals, she was brave, loyal, beautiful, blonde, blue eyes and a cop) so by the end of the movie when we saw letty alive I was a bit dissapointed cause I kne Elena wasn't going to last. So Iwtote this as a balm to my soul and hope someone else likes it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cover I just made for this story while working on part three of the series. hope you like it!


	2. snowman made from dust

Brian new he was screwed before handing the keys to Dom, he didn't regret it and he would do it again without hesitation, but that didn't erased the fact that he was _fucked_. He was probably out of job, he just handed a wanted criminal the keys of a car letting him get away, Mia probably hated him, said wanted criminal was her brother and the reason he was on the run was because of him, and he was pretty sure he was in love of the same wanted criminal and his sister.

_'You don't do anything half way, don't you?'_ He had thought to himself.

He had known then and he knew it when he was busting Dom out of the prison bus five years later.

Because the love he felt for the Torettos had grown in to something all consuming, so much so that sometimes he saw them both and felt like he couldn't breath, how could he love two people with the same nerve wracking intensity?

He was with Mia and he was so happy with her, so full of love that was reflected in her eyes, in those moments he felt like all would be alright and then Dom would enter the room with his own gravitational pull and would smile at them and Brian would feel like a fraud, like he was only giving half of himself when Mia was giving him her all.

He felt like he was breaking apart.

* * *

 

They were passing by a tiny town on their way to Mexico a couple of days after busting Dom out, "Beacon Hills" said a large a faded sign, when a bloodied man stumbled in front of them, his hazel eyes seamed to reflect the light like a cat, before he just collapsed on the ground.

Dom was out of the car and crouched in front of the man in record time. Mia got there a second later and Brian stayed behind, his training kicking in, inspecting the perimeter searching for the threat. He heard Mia gasp and Dom curse. His eyes were dragged toward the man again and he cursed too.

Dom had pull the man's shirt up all the way to his armpits and it was not a pretty sight. Three slashes like claws cut deep from his left pec to his right hipbone and was gushing blood in a steady stream.

Then Just as abruptly as he had collapsed the man jerked awake he tried to push Dom off of him cursing when the pain seemed to intensifie. "Hey! Easy, you need a hospital" Dom said sternly.

"You can't take me to a hospital!" the man gasped, eyes frantically looking into the shadows.

"You are going to bleed out" Now Mia was the one with the stern tone of voice, they were so similar in so many ways, Brian had to look away.

"I'm not" the man said with certainty, and somehow the blood seemed to stop flowing out of his injuries.

"But..." The man interrupted Mia.

"We need to get out of here" he said urgently trying to stand "I wont be able to protect you like this." the man said grunting now on his own feet. Brian shared a look with both Torettos.

"I think we are the ones that are going to have to protect you if someone is really after you" Dom said furrowing his eyebrows.

The man let out a noise that could have been a chuckled. "Something, not someone" and then like he had come to a conclusion he said "we really need to get going, we're all in danger"

"If not to a hospital then where can we take you?" Dom asked, they seemed to be sizing each other, the man grunted something that sounded like " _human Alpha_ " and closed his eyes tilting his head like he was listening to something.

"Vet Clinic" he said grimacing. Brian felt his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Ok, Brian take Mia, he is gonna be riding with me"

"Dom..." Brian protested.

"It'll be fine" his warm brown eyes felt like weights on his body. Brian walked towards him and gave him his gun as discreetly as possible.

"If he so much as moves suspiciously you shoot him, be safe" he whispered, Dom smiled.

When he turned toward his car and the man was watching him, almost with respect, like he had heard what Brian had said to Dom and approved.

Fifteen minutes later after following Dom's car through the dark streets the were getting close the a building that they assumed was the animal clinic. The car hadn't completely stopped in front of it when the door opened and a kid, at least 20 years old, was hauling the man from the passenger sit hitting him repeatedly.

Brian got out of the car at the same time as Dom probably to help the guy when they heard exactly what the kid was saying. "... you fucking sourwolf, how can you do that to me? You scared the crap out of me! What were you thinking? Let me guess, _you weren't!_ Do you know how worried I was?" The kid was now hugging the man not seeming to care about the blood that was now staining his own T-shirt.

Then he seemed to realize they weren't alone. "They helped me" the man answered the silent question.

"Thank you for helping Derek" the kid said. Mia smiled.

"It was nothing, although he should see a doctor, those gashes were pretty deep, I don't know how he's standing to be honest" she ended concerned.

The kid grimaced. "I guess we should go inside so we can explain" again the Torettos and Brian shared a look. Once inside the kid "I'm Stiles by the way" ushered Derek to the examination table and made him take of his shirt, everybody grimacing at the sound of caked blood sticking to the unmarred skin beneath it.

Wait, what?

Brian looked at the expression on Dom and Mia's faces just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. They were slaked jaw like him. "That's impossible" he found himself saying.

"There are a lot of thing that you think aren't possible, more that half of them are, I can assure you" the smile on Stiles lips was bitter. Derek took his hand and the smile turned soft and real.

"We can't say too much because that only will make you paranoid and I can almost guarantee you won't encounter something supernatural again" Derek said.

That day the learned the supernatural was real, and that monster existed. When asked why weren't they more surprised or afraid was Dom who answered. "We've alway known that monsters existed, maybe they don't look like it but humans can do monstrous things, and they can be a lot more dangerous."

Stiles had beamed and looked at Derek smirking. "Well, finally someone agrees with me" then his smile deemed "the worst monsters are human" His voice spoke of experienced and Brian couldn't call him a kid anymore, not even in his head.

"You should sleep here, tomorrow the pack will escort you out of town so you are safe, from monsters and the police." at their surprised faces Derek chuckled "You are still all over the news, it was very easy to recognize you."

"You make a habit of helping wanted criminals?" Brian asked.

"No" Derek answered, expression somber again "But I know what its like to be hunted for being what you were born to be or for doing what you had to do." then he smiled again "You are not a family," he tilted his head stoping Dom's retort "in my world there are friends, then family and then there's pack, you are a pack to me"

Dom smiled. "I'll keep calling us family, we don't live in your world after all." Stiles who had disappeared returned with food and a phone in his hand. A sour expression on his face.

"Well, that proves it" Derek looked confused, "Araya has eyes everywhere and even if it's our territory she's still nosy as ever, the old bat." he grunted.

"Araya?" Mia asked, Stiles shook his head.

"I assumed you are gonna have to go through Mexico to get to the place you are really going, yes?" Dom nodded "You are going to have to move fast once you are there, I'm sorry"

"Why?" Brian asked.

"The Calaveras know you have been in contact with us"

"The Calaveras?" Now it was Mia.

"They are hunters, we have a truce but they don't trust us and we don't trust them, we can't touch them and they can't touch us but allies are fair play, even if you don't know anything they are going to want to interrogate you and they are an unpleasant lot if I say so myself" Stiles seemed to end his rant with a huff.

"Stiles, they helped us before, it's better to be on their good side, you have to let it go"

"They chained you to a fence and electrocuted you for information about Kate when they were the ones that let her escape, and then after you were kidnaped by said psycho they refused to give us the name and made Kira electrocute Scott, _Kira_!"

"Stiles-"

"No!" Then he looked straight at Dom "What would you feel if someone took the person you love and tortured them before taking your best friend and making his girlfriend torture him?" Dom seemed taken aback for a second before hardening his face.

"Feel? What would I do is a better question and words have not even been invented yet for that" he smiled, it wasn't a happy expression "I crushed with my car the man that killed my girlfriend"

"Don't give him ideas" Derek pleaded. Then he looked at Stiles "I get it, God I get it, but we can't afford to go to war with the Calaveras for something that happened so long ago, you can hate them all you want but we already have enough problems as it is." his arms snaked Stiles waist and it wasn't a big surprise when their lips met in a kiss so sweet Brian had to look away. His eye sliding towards Mia and as always towards Dom, his own nail making half moon dents on his palms.

Later that night they met the rest of the pack, almost all of them just kids in comparison but with the eyes of warriors that even Dom had to respect. There were three girls and four other boys besides Derek and Stiles, and the deputy that almost made them flee when they saw the patrol car, they slightly relaxed when he didn't even bate an eyelash at seeing them there and just stood besides one of the girls, the petite strawberry blond one, and interlaced their fingers. After They all arrived to the clinic they split in pairs, each pair in one car and told them to follow. And there in the middle of the night surrounded by cars, even if they didn't have mods, almost felt like home.

They arrived at a building mostly empty except for the top three floors that was apparently were the pack stayed in situations like this. Once they were all on the top floor they seem to deflate. Postures relaxed and the atmosphere felt a million times lighter, a kind of peace the one could only feel at home.

When everyone had a place to sleep one by one people were falling sleep until only Stiles, Derek, Jordan, Lydia and Brian were up, Brian had escaped the room they were given with a giant bed where the three of them could fit easily, if only Brian didn't have to sleep in the middle, pulled in both direction while sleeping or awake, he leaved the room feeling too tight in his own skin.

"Hey" Stiles said "couldn't sleep?" Brian shook his head, a lump in his throat, Stiles furrowed his brows.

"What is it?" Lydia asked noticing the look that Stiles was sending Brian.

"His aura is..." Stiles hesitated "it's divided" Brian felt the lump get bigger.

"What?" He croaked. Stiles hesitated again.

"Please" Brian pleaded, he was at breaking point.

"Sit" Stiles ordered straightening himself. Brian obeyed, the others stayed quiet. "Your very own essence is divided, it's like there were two people inside your body, each one with a mind of their own, how are you still sane?" Stiles asked and Brian let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm not sure I am"

"I..." Stiles cut himself off.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Stiles" Derek and Lydia seemed to speak at the same time, a warning.

"I could help him" he said looking at them, avoiding Brian.

"You're still weak from-" the look Stiles sent Lydia silenced her.

"I know, but it's actually a simple spell, his soul is so divided it could snap by itself, without my help I don't know what could happen to his mind." He finished looking at his hands and Brian felt bile rise in his throat.

"How?" He heard himself saying.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, lips pressed on a thin line.

"I'll do anything to... to stop feeling so...torn" his voice was shaking now, his mind on the bed were Dom and Mia were resting, it was a painful thought for some reason. His soul was split in two entities with minds of their own, it wasn't hard to believe. Not when he felt so content having Mia in his arms, his chest against her back, nose buried in her hair and at the same time so hollow wishing for Dom's arms circling his waist, their legs interlocked and the heat of his body turning on and off every cel of his body. "Please" he pleaded again.

"Ok... Ok, as I said the spell is simple enough, even more so because of the state of your soul, we can send one half of it to a new body" seeing the look in Brian's eyes Stiles hurried "You wouldn't steal the life of somebody else, the spell locates a body compatible to the needs of your soul but it also skips those with a full soul, believe it or not there are people with less that half a soul, those people who really don't want to live but do it because they think is what they have to do, those are the bodies the spell can work on"

"What happens when the soul is split completely?" Brian asked trying to understand.

"In your case you would become two different people" Stiles said frowning, his hands moving trying to explain himself "one of the two bodies is going to have to keep the awareness, one of you is going to know what happened while the other won't"

"How different?"

"Let suppose each part of your soul loves two different people," the look Stiles was giving him told Brian he knew where it had originated the rift in his soul "both parts of your soul have the same memories but remember them differently, while in the same memory each part of the soul takes what was important for it individually, let say you saw the both at the same time, one part of the soul is more focused on one person that the other, when the soul is split, the bodies will have the recollection of each memory depending on what part of the soul is inside of it."

"My head is about to explode" Jordan said grimacing. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Each body will love the person the soul inside the body loved because they will remember loving that person not both, except for the one that takes the awareness because is the one that will notice the difference"

"I'll do it" Brian said convinced "I want the awareness to go to the other body, what do we have to do?" The others seemed surprised, but he knew that he wanted the body he was in that moment to keep loving Mia because she deserved all of him and if the other body remembered this it would be easier to find his family again, even if the other body was all the way across the world.

"I'll have to prepare the potion for you to drink, you just have to think on the two things that you know are dividing your soul, then focus in in just one part, that's the one that it's going to go to the other body and, with it, your conscious." Stiles said now standing up "I'll be right back"

Three hours later a clear liquid in a small vial was in his hand, he was sitting at the foot of the bed, in between the two persons that divided his soul, he drank the liquid and laid down on the bed and thought of Dominic, in everything he loved and what parts of him loved the man, he fell asleep faster and easier that ever before. His soul found a new home while the body on the bed turned toward Mia, keeping her close and smelling her hair, that body smiled and sighed because it had everything it needed right there in its arms and nothing was missing.

In the morning that Brian woke up lighter than ever before without knowing what had weighted him down on the first place. He kissed Mia and said good morning without noticing the looks certain people were sending his way. He joked and made fun of Dom without knowing how his heart used to ached at the sight of him. He was free and didn't know he used to not be.

Miles away Elena Neves had gone to sleep wishing she didn't have to wake up anymore, she wanted her husband and was so tired of living without him, she wanted to be free of her own body she was exhausted and sad and angry. So she closed her eyes and made the same wish that she did every night. Her soul leaved her body and it was singing, happy and at peace, her wished had came true. The body jerked minutely while the new soul took possession and the it relaxed, the new soul stretching with more space than it had had since such a long time ago. The body sighed content, it was missing something but it was happy for the time being, the morning could wait.

Brian knew it had worked before being fully awake, he knew in his bones that he was in his new body. The second thing he notice were the memories that weren't his, it was like watching a movie, he could see everything happening but didn't feel any of it just his own thought of every memory. The third thing he notice was that he was now female. Brianna Elena Neves. So convenient.

Brian

Brianna

Snowman

Snow

Neves

The spell did found the body perfect for him.

The fact that _he_ was now a _she_ didn't even bothered him, _much_. It was a weird felling, like he was already used to the body. Like old clothe you put on after so many year and notice that still fits, just slightly different.

The rational part of him was freaking out.

He was a _girl_! What the fuck? He was going to _kill_ Stiles. He had a _vagina_ , not his dick! He could get pregnant and he was going to get a period.

After that thought he passed out.

When he came back to himself he tried to stay calm, he looked for a mirror even if he already knew what he looked like. Elena was gorgeous, and, if he was honest with himself, exactly what his old body would look like if it was female, the blond hair and blue eyes were the same, her features a little too sharp but somehow managing to look soft a the same time. He was a lot shorter and was impressed with the curves on his body. In that moment he thought in what would Dom think about his knew body, it was _his_ now no matter what. He wondered if Dom would like it and then every reason he had done everything for came to him like a tidal wave.

Dom.

He thought of Mia and just like Lydia had said, he now noticed the difference, he smiled and thought of her with a fond smile, like a friend he missed like crazy but nothing more.

But when he thought of Dom he felt his heart beat faster, and his breath shorten, every cell of his body no longer divided and finally calling for just one person. He laughed because he knew his love was unrequited and maybe impossible, Letty's ghost still had a firm grip on Dom's heart, but he could love him now without the guilt and feeling like he was being pulled from both sides. And it felt good.

Weeks later Bri was used to the new body like he was born in it, and more often that not he catched himself thinking about himself with a female noun, he didn't know if it was good or bad.

He knew he was in Rio and it was a relief to know that, Dom and Mia were probably almost getting there, it was the final destination after all, or so he thought. He took his time living as Bri instead of Brian, he learned that he could now speak an understand portuguese and that Elena was a cop, _how fitting_. Elena seemed to have pushed away every friend she had so no one got near her, not even to say 'Hello'. Bri felt for her, He could almost feel her pain like an echo from another life. She was completely alone. Just like Bri. But he could stand a couple of weeks more to be completely sure they were in Rio, and then go looking for them, he would plan what to say and how to approach them. He would be ready.

He should have known his luck wasn't that great and Dom attracted trouble just as easily as he attracted people to his orbit.

If that morning's news " _American fugitives kill three DEA agents in train robbery_ " wasn't enough to prove it, Agent Hobbs from the DSS requesting her specifically for a mission just cemented it.

_Luke Hobbs_

Bri wanted to smash her head against the table, _of course_ they were going to send the leader of the elite task force o for the DSS to hunt their asses.

When the FBI wanted to find someone that's who they called, 'cause he _never_ misses. Old Testament, blood, bullets and the wrath of _God_ , that was his style and now he was hunting his family.

Fuck his life, seriously.

Trying to stop moping Bri left to the site of what was left of the train, where agent Hobbs was waiting for Officer Neves, she was really curious about the man. And holy shit, Bri new she was smaller now but that guy has _huge_ , and a solid wall of muscles that he could only compare to Dom's and slightly taller, skin glistening with sweat and tightly coiled muscles, like he could be on guard any moment ready to give a punch, again Bri could only compare him with Dom, the only thing clearly missing was the pull Dom had, attracting everyone and everything.

"Officer Neves," Hobbs greeted, voice strong and clear "been waiting for you."

"You asked for me." he found himself saying, it sounded like a question.

"I did" Hobbs answered.

"May I ask why?" Bri asked, then he remember what his boss had said "My smile is not that great."

Hobbs didn't even hesitate. "Your husband was an officer who was gunned down in the favelas, six months later you joined the force." he made a pause "You are motivated" he stated "Plus I figured you are the only one in Rio who can't be bought, am I right?" He finished with a question of his, Bri didn't hesitate in saying 'Yes' because she was motivated, she wanted to find her family and what a better way than to use those who were hunting them, maybe distracting them when they were too close, she would protect them no matter what.

So that same day she led them toward the favelas, her hands slightly shaking, she just _needed_ to see Dom, after that she would do anything to help them escape.

But of course there were already gunshots and they hadn't even arrived yet. For a moment Bri felt the heart in her chest stop. She needed to see Dom. She vaguely recalled how Hobbs gave everyone something to do, except her, fine by her, while the other were working she could go looking for her family.

Hell broke loose soon enough with Hobbs' men joining the party, bullets were flying and bodies were dropping fast, but the sons of bitches seemed to keep appearing out of thin air even if they were taken out just a few seconds later. Bri already had recharged her weapon twice when she saw it. A black blur between two houses, a silver light on the persons chest, and she knew it was Dom, her breath caught up in his throat and she started moving without even realizing it. Bri followed the heavy footsteps that echoed the rhythm of her own heart, Dom was so close, she could fill it.

For a moment she took the advantage and the next thing she knew was that she had his gun pointing at Dom. " _Polizia_ " she said in her new voice, never more aware that it was new than when standing in front of Dom. He saw Dom's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before his head snapped to the right and Bri knew they weren't alone, she wasn't even surprised when the gunshots started again, the thing that startled her was feeling the thick arm pushing her agains a wall, protecting him. His body acted on instinct, both souls that had inhabited that body were cops after all. " _Polizia!_ " She shouted trying to move hwe arm where she had his gun but heard a ' _shhh_ ' and all her body locked tight, she could feel Dom pressed against her body, locking one of Bri's hands against the wall and towering over her.

She used to be taller than Dom, it didn't bothered him the fact that she could now be surrounded by Dom's body just as well as his presence.

Her train of thought was cut by Dom's voice, that gravely sound that sent shivers through this body, her body, she could feel her nipples harden and for the love of everything holy she couldn't stop the reaction even when the situation was less than optimal. "They already know who you are" Dom said and for a moment he wanted to respond with ' _No, they really don't_ ', but Dom's lips were right there and they were so distracting.

Then Hobbs' men were there and Dom was not, leaving Bri feeling the buzz under her skin everywhere were he had touched her. Soon enough it was over and Hobbs himself was beside her. "You Ok here?" He asked and maybe Bri's expression could be mistaken for that of someone looking at so many corpses for the first time, she took it.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you." even his voice was shaking. Hobbs didn't look convinced but kept moving, focused on the job. Bri could admire that about him.

A reflection caught his eye and he looked down. There it was. _The cross_. Letty's cross. Dom's cross. It was in his hand before he realized it.

It felt heavy in her small palm, the weight of the memories far more heavy that the weight of the cross itself. She put it on, because she knew she would see Dom again and, like batting a red cloth in front on a bull, he would come after her.

* * *

 

"Something doesn't add up" she found herself saying later, Hobbs' team and her were in the warehouse Dom, Mia and Brian, _the other one_ , had been occupying. A dismantled car a few feet away from him.

Hobbs looked at him. "Toretto and O'Conner" and shoot her if it wasn't weird talking about her old self, it was like the ultimate undercover job, only she was literally someone else and it was permanent. "They stay when they're supposed to run, they steal gas then give it away?" He looked at Hobbs "Now they're killing federal agents?" She knew Dom and Brian hadn't do that, it wouldn't be the first time either of them had killed someone but neither of them were stupid enough to bring so much heat on to themselves. "It doesn't make any sense"

"Here's what makes sense" Hobbs said snatching the folder from Bri's hands. And the n tossed it to the side. "All these guys are is names on a list. They come up, we take them down. Not a phone call more, not a bullet less." Hobbs finished and Bri had to be impressed and scared. Because right now this man that seemed like a force of nature, everything the legends made him to be, was after the two people she loved the most, she was after Dom, and maybe she wouldn't be enough to help them escape.

She was cut from her thoughts when Hernan Reyes was brought up, Elena's memories making her jerk. "Inverstor?" She almost snorted "If there's anything illegal happening in Rio, Reyes is involved." And _of course_ Dom had to attract the attention of the biggest drug lord of Brazil, _typical_.

"Ok, then so are we." Hobbs said "If he can get us any closer to our guys I want everything on him." Everyone was looking expectantly at him "Chato! You are on the roof. I want you on overwatch in case somebody comes back for something." Chato dissapeared "Mack, give me a crosscheck on Reyes, full specks, if he goes to the John I want to know how many times he shakes it."

"You got it, boss"

Bri stopped listening after Hobbs put Wilkes and Fusco on putting back together the GT-40. She kept wondering what was going on.

* * *

 

The next day the car was whole again, and apparently there was nothing missing, that was until Hobbs insulted the fact of adding an electronic player to a classic. They found what was missing at the same time that Macroy alerted them of an armed robbery on a house in Leblon that belonged to Hernan Reyes. Hobbs supposed whatever was in the chip could have guide them to that house, Bri was sure.

When asked why he answered simply, fighting a smile. "No one else in Rio is stupid enough to rob Reyes"

A couple of hours later Bri was seeing a lot of familiar faces on Wilkes' computer, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was a job, a _big one_ , going down.

They had Han, a chameleon.

Rome, the fast talker. He could bullshit his way out o any situation

Tej, the tech guy.

Leo and Santos, they could go through any wall.

And finally Gisele, utilities and weapons, perfect to back up any position. "Something big is going down" she repeated out loud, and she felt dread and excitement fill his body. Bri heard Hobbs give orders, making sure to know when the team would move again but Bri knew that the moment they put the alarm for them the team would know it, the next time they saw them would be because they wanted to be seen.

She knew his guys, she knew herself, Brian would make sure to warn the team. She was sure of it.

A week later s she was proved right. "We got a hit, 70s Charger" Wilkes said and everyone was moving. Once they arrived all Bri could think was ' _What are you planning, Dom?_ ' The lights were familiar, so were the colorful cars and half naked girls, Bri had the urge to say ' _Home, sweet home_ ' but he kept it in.

Soon enough he was infront of Dom again and she felt transported to the past, to the first race, with the King of the Streets.

At first she could only see his back, a white wife beater stretched against his muscles. Bri felt a shiver again, this body so sensible to Dom's presence, even more than the old one.

Speaking of which, seeing his old body was bizarre to say the least, she supposed she should feel something, maybe long for it, but she felt like this one fitted better, two different people, he understood now.

"Hey, Toretto" Hobbs said, he didn't shout but it sounded loud and clear, Dom turned around. Bri swallowed. Brian smirked. "You're under arrest"

"Arrest?" Dom asked, Bri saw the team smirk "I don't feel like I'm under arrest" _Of course Dom, taunt the guy_. Bri wanted to smile as much as she wanted to roll her eyes. "How about you, Brian?" Dom said not taking his eyes off Hobbs.

"No, not a bit" Brian said lazily, and, again, hearing his old voice was bizarre. "Not even a little bit" this time Bri did rolled his eyes, she was a little shit.

"Oh, just give it a minute," Hobbs said, hackles raised "let it sink in." And in that moment Dom's eyes found the cross, found her. Then his eyes connected to Bri's, Dom's held a promise. Bri felt all her body tightening, ready. She came out out of his daze just in time to hear Hobbs.

"That's funny" he said "from a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for," and it hit home, she could see it in Brian's eyes just as well as he could feel it in her chest "or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench-" Dom tensed, Luke Hobbs knew where to throw his punches. Physically and verbally. "Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"I don't think so." Dom said almost quietly, Bri was already thinking about what to do when things went south and had to help Dom. Hobbs had had enough.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy" guns clicked, Hobbs' team was ready. Bri was pointing at Hobbs' leg. Dom wasn't finished.

"And your mistake?" he said "Thinking you are in america." He almost smiled "You are a long way from home. This is _Brazil_!" And as if on cue every person surrounding them had a gun out. Dom had both arms stretched. Message clear, he wouldn't have to move a finger and still was untouchable. Bri's body hummed at Dom's power.

Chato moved slowly. "Come on, boss, another day." and Dom was smirking now. "Come on, H, it's a lot of heat." Chato warned. Bri could see the violence coiled and barely contained in Hobbs muscles. But then he relaxed.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto"

"Looking forward to it, cop" and then they were going. Dom's eyes heavy on her back. He was coming for her ad Bri knew it.

She couldn't wait.

She was so distracted that when she went home that night and she found herself pressed against a wall, _again_ , Dom's hand on her lips, she was breathless. Gun out of range and half her body pinned against the wall by Dom's hips, his body heat scorching hers. But _nothing was_ more heated that his gaze.

Bri was actually shaking when Dom's knuckles caressed the top of her breasts to take the cross and snap it off of her neck. Then he was leaving, Brin couldn't let him. She wanted to hear him speak, hear again his voice. "I don' understand" she said "Why come here, why risk it all for twenty dollars worth of silver?" She needed to hear him talk so desperately that the lie blurted out of her mouth. She knew why. She got it.

"Because it's worth it" he was now looking at her. She wanted more. She spoke again when he was about to leave.

"You should run, you know, Hobbs will find you." His eyes where on her again "You have every reason to leave, why stay?" ' _What's the job?_ ' she wanted to ask.

"Why did you? He asked in return. ' _For you_ ' she wanted to say. She told Elena's story instead. "My husband was a good police officer, an honest man, we both grew up here. Two year ago he was murdered on the street, right outside our door." Bri talked about that man like he would talk about Dom, because she didn't love Elena's husband but she did know what it was to love a man like that. She reigned all in "Reyes owns this favela now, he gives things to people, but everything has a price. People here need a new start, they need to be free" ' _You need a new start, you need to be free_ ' Dom put her gun on the table "You didn't kill those men on the train, did you?" Bri needed him to know she knew that.

"Now why would you believe anything I would tell you?" Dom asked. Bri wanted to smile.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, holding on a little longer "Was she so special to you?" Bri knew the answer.

"I have thought no one could understand how much." He finally said. "But you do." And then he was really gone. The echo of his voice was the only thing left behind, that and the irony of how much she understood him because he loved Letty just as much as Bri loved him. __

* * *

 

Three days later Wilkes found the tracker and that was just the beginning of a fantastically shitty day. They had send the signal the the opposite direction they were heading, Bri again was shaking, she couldn't warn them. She just would have to be there to protect them as best as she could, she was prepared to go against Hobbs if she had to.

They were busting the safe-house then Hobbs was crashing the Charger and finally Dom was going against Hobbs. Three time's a charm apparently.

Dom gave the first punch and the they were off. Bri felt like an earthquake was battling a tsunami, two forces of nature, two titans clashing. And everything was destroyed on their wake. They had Brian and Mia, and Vince. Bri felt like throwing up, hearing the grunts and thuds of Dom and Hobbs' fight and watching the guns pointed at the rest, Mia's hand went to her stomach and somehow Bri knew that Mia was pregnant.

Her head was spinning.

Hobbs and Dom went trough the wall and Mia was screaming his name pleading, doing everything Bri wanted to do. Then Dom had a wrench in his hand while straddling Hobbs, Mia's scream echoed as long as the sound of the wrench hitting the concrete floor just inches besides Hobbs' head. Bri felt like passing out of relief. That wasn't Dom, the man filled with rage using the same weapon almost committing the same crime he was locked up so many years ago. That wasn't him anymore. She could tell he was thinking the same thing, the expression on his face was heart breaking, pulling at her to comfort him, even if she knew he wouldn't let her touch him.

Dom put his hands up and for the first time he looked defeated.

* * *

 

They were on the armored car on their way to the airport, Dom's sad eyed locked in hers when it happened. "Ambush!" Hobbs screamed and then Fusco's car was flying through the air. The gunshots started. "Watch them." Hobbs said before starting to return some bullets. Bri could see Fusco trapped in the flipped car.

She knew she would cut them loose before Brian shouted at her to do it. Dom didn't say anything, just looked at her with those heated brown eyes and for a moment she hesitated.

She couldn't lose him.

An explosion shook the car and she turned around just in time to see Chato fall, and Fusco explote. Hobbs was on the ground. She looked at Dom again, Reyes' men where coming in, she couldn't loose him but they were as good as dead if she didn't hurry. She didn't break eye contact while opening the cuffs, Dom's fingers gracing her wrists and heating her skin. The moment broke and each one had a weapon, the calvary to save Hobbs, and themselves, Bri bet Hobbs loved that.

They felt free for a second, or that was what it felt like, until Vince's voice shattered the small moment of peace. "Hey, Dom" He sounded almost small, then he said "you gotta meet my son." Bri felt her heart twist, she bit down a curse, Vince kept talking. "Nico" Bri didn't looke through the rearview mirror, she didn't want to see Dom's face.

"I will" Dom promised.

"He's a good kid" Vince said. "You know, we named him after you, Dominic."

"You got my word, Vince" Dom said, like it wasn't clear enough the first time. Vince was dead a minute later. Bri felt old guilt rise bile to her mouth, she wanted to scream and curse because Vince was dead, a little boy didn't have a father anymore and Dom had lost another part of his family. Another brother.

She did throw up, when they got to the safe house and everyone was distracted, when Dom was alone with Vince's body.

When she saw the first tear.

No one noticed and that was fine by her. By the time Dom returned talking about finishing the job she was with the team, it was a suicide mission, Vince had reminded them that they were human, they were scared. But as always Dom didn't listen. He looked at her and she knew he wouldn't back down. "Running ain't freedom, you should know that." He told her. She couldn't look at him. "You know that you are all free to make your own choices."

"I'm in" Hobbs said and Bri looked at him astonished, like everyone else. Even Dom couldn't have seen that coming. "I'll ride with you, Toretto, at least until we kill that son of a bitch" Bri remembered in that moment one of the reasons Hobbs reminded him so much of Dom, he would want revenge for his team. Dom's expression said he got it too. Brian smiled a little.

In no time she was riding shotgun on the armored car saying "I'm ready" before going trough the walls of the police station. Opening fire to cover Dom's back and it felt like old times. Dom and Brian hooked the vault and Dome gave her one last look before entering the car and yanking it out of the wall. She took great pleasure in pointing the gun at the dirty cop coming through the door a second later. She smiled at the havoc Dom and Brian left on their wake, _subtlety thy name is not Toretto_.

They got to where Reyes' car was flipped and Dom and Brian were standing, she heard a pathetic "Help me" before Hobbs finished Reyes.

"That's for my team, you son of a bitch" Hobbs said not even looking back. "It's a hell of a mess" he was now talking to the men grinning in front of him.

"Yeah it is" maybe becoming a woman had turned Bri wiser but she was just noticing how big of a mouth she used to have. She smiled.

"You know I can't let you two go." Hobbs said, Bri tensed. "I ain't made that way." Brian looked at Dom "You've earned youself Twenty-four hours, the mony stays though." Bri noticed Brian's smile "If I were you I'd use the time, make peace with whatever demons you got left." Dom' eyes found hers again, blazing and making goosebumps appear on her skin, she would see Dom that night, she knew it. She smiled at him. "Cause come tomorrow, I will find you." They turned around and walked to the car. "Toretto!" Dom looked back "I'll see you soon."

"No you wont" he smirked and with one last glanced at her he got into the car and they drove away. She laughed with Hobbs when they saw the empty vault.

* * *

 

That night all her muscles ached, every nerve fried, she took a long shower not even feeling the cold water. Lying awake with just a camisole on her, she couldn't sleep.

She almost forgot what she was waiting for when there was a knock on her door. She took her gun on instinct before opening it. Her chest was pressed against the cold wall, a glaring contrast with the heat scorching her back, her gun again out of reach. "We are always meeting like this" Dom said, lips brushing the shell of her ear, she shivered hard enough for him to notice "Are you cold?" His words were accompanied by his free hand, covering he ribcage, slipping under the camisole and resting open palmed against her stomach. She felt herself melting against him, knowing he wouldn't let her fall.

In one movement it was her back against the wall and her chest against Dom, her soft breasts molding against the hard plains of muscle. Their mouths inches apart. "Open your eyes" Dom said and Bri hadn't even known she had closed them. "Eighty percent devil, twenty percent angel" Dom smiled, before she could ask what he meant he was devouring her.

She could only describe the kiss like that, all-consuming, like he was feeding from her soul and her conscious, leaving just a carcass behind that could not do anything but feel. Dom stopped, Bri whimpered.

"Elena," he whispered. Bri shook her head.

"Brianna" she gasped, he looked into her eyes, she wasn't lying, that was her name but everyone else had called her Elena, not him. He had to say her name.

" _Brianna_ " there was a smile in his voice. "Why do you kiss me like that?" Dom asked.

"Like what?" She was still gasping for air.

"Like you have been craving for it." he answered, eyes curious.

"Maybe I have" she said ' _Longer than you know_ ' she thought. Her hand was now on his cheek, he hadn't shaved. She kissed him again, softly, savoring his lips, feeling his tongue, feeding from him. Dom took the back of her thighs and she circled his waist with her legs, searching for friction, feeling things so familiar and at the same time so strange.

She knew she was aroused but it felt different than when she was a man. Like a low simmer, heat pooling in her lower belly, her walls contracting around nothing a she... "Feel so _empty_ " she whispered, struck by how true that was, she needed Dom, _around her_. _Inside her_. She needed him _everywhere_. There was no time for foreplay, at least not this time.

Her back touched the mattress and Dom was looking at her, eyes dark with want, he had heard her. "What do you need?" And _goddamn it,_ that voice would be the death of her.

" _You,_ " she gasped " _inside me._ " she almost pleaded, nails digging on Dom's shoulders, feeling Dom's hard cock pressing against her centre. Making her overheat. The thin fabric of her panties soaking wet.

"Is that what you want?" Trust Dom to make her beg. She was going to answer when Dom's mouth latched at one of her nipples trough the fabric, she arched her back with her lips open in a silent scream. His other hand was playing with he other breast.

After what it felt like a second and an eternity at the same time Dom stopped. Just to take out her shirt and cover her breast with his hands. Not moving them, just letting them rest there. "Are you always this quiet?" Dom was smiling, Bri swallowed. Dom's right hand was now toying with the edge of her underwear, an inch from where she needed him the most. "I like a challenge" and in one smooth movement he pushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger inside. Bri wasn't sure the sound she let out was entirely human. When Dom pressed against her clit she moaned louder. "Atta girl" Dom praised her and that only made the fire burn hotter in her veins. "I want you to come in my fingers." Dom said, accelerating his movement, his other arm pinning he upper part of her body to the bed. " _Now_." And just like that her body exploded, white hot pleasure making her scream, her walls contracting around Dom's finger.

She came to herself minutes later, completely naked with Dom besides her, he had lost the shirt and the pants, black boxers straining against his cock. She wanted to touch, and that's what she did. Moving slowly, feeling his gaze on her, she got on her knees and leaned in. She kissed him while her hands explored and he let her. His arms and the veins there, his shoulder and chest, his abs and his hips. Bri felt the tremors on Dom's body before taking his cock in her hand. She moaned with him. Dom was big everywhere.

"I want to taste you." she said surprising herself, Dom smirked "Later. Right now I want you inside me." He growled and had her on her back again, one leg circling his waist and the one pressed against her chest on Dom's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna go slow" he said.

"I don't want it slow" she answered and then Dom was pounding into her, his cock filling her, stretching her walls making her cry out in pleasure and pain. Hot steel covered in velvet, Dom's hard member gracing a spot inside her that made her see stars. Both of them were sweating, Dom's hips kept the same pace and Bri had already came twice, screaming Dom's name. She clenched her inner walls making the pressure unbearable, he was cursing and grunting while sliding in and out of her. Bri opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, like he was waiting for that. He came looking into her eyes.

The next day he asked her to go with him.

She said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I relly hope you enjoyed that and just so you know I plan on write the other movies as well (obviosly changing things beause Elena wasn for a lot of that) and I hope to see your comments and kudos on the other stories as well!


End file.
